


Una festa di compleanno "Acre"

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, E' una monnezza ma è l'unica cosa che sono riuscita ascrivere, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000, abbiate pietà, after the armagedont, crowley and aziraphale acting like a married couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 12 - AcreFandom: Good OmensShip: Crowley/AziraphaleDal testo:"Dopo che Adam ebbe spento le candeline, ogni invitato ebbe la sua fetta di torta. Aziraphale la guardò per qualche secondo, prima di prenderne una forchettata per assaggiarla.Se la passò sul palato, assaporandola. C'era qualcosa di aspro in quel dolce.Crowley, che non aveva toccato ancora il piatto, guardò l'angelo al suo fianco con sguardo confuso."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 3





	Una festa di compleanno "Acre"

Il bello delle feste di compleanno per bambini, secondo Aziraphale, era l'incredibile quantità di deliziosi manicaretti che si poteva mangiare in tali occasioni. Non che Aziraphale partecipasse a tanti compleanni, gli unici esempi di tali festività gli erano stati offerti da Warlock e da Adam. Le feste di compleanno di Adam in particolare, erano le sue preferite. L'angelo apprezzava tantissimo le doti culinarie della Signora Young, soprattutto i suoi muffin salati. Ed era proprio dove si era fiondato l'angelo, appena sceso dalla Bentley di Crowley. Il demone invece si era fermato a parlare con i Quelli, dando al festeggiato il loro gigantesco pacco regalo. Erano stati invitati a quella festa da Adam personalmente, e l'angelo osservò gli sguardi curiosi degli invitati nei loro confronti.

Dopo il quarto muffin salato, il demone finalmente lo raggiunse.

-Come sono? - Chiese Crowley, indicando il vassoio di manicaretti.

-Deliziosi come sempre - Rispose l'angelo, prendendone un altro e offrendolo al demone. Crowley accettò gentilmente e mangiucchiò lentamente il muffin. La festa trascorse tranquilla, tra una chiacchiera e i giochi dei bambini. Finchè non arrivò il momento del dolce. Una cosa da sapere delle doti culinarie della Signora Young era che nessuno poteva batterla nei piatti salati. Per quanto riguardava i dolci, la musica cambiava. Non erano poi così male le sue torte ma ogni anno avevano qualcosa che non andava, o erano con troppo burro o troppo zucchero. Nessuno però aveva il coraggio di dirle niente e tutti mangiavano le sue torte in silenzio. In quell'occasione la signora Young si era cimentata nella realizzazione di una torta al limone. L'aspetto era degno delle migliori riviste di pasticceria. Per quanto riguardava il gusto, l'avrebbero scoperto presto.

Dopo che Adam ebbe spento le candeline, ogni invitato ebbe la sua fetta di torta. Aziraphale la guardò per qualche secondo, prima di prenderne una forchettata per assaggiarla.

Se la passò sul palato, assaporandola. C'era qualcosa di aspro in quel dolce.

Crowley, che non aveva toccato ancora il piatto, guardò l'angelo al suo fianco con sguardo confuso.

-Cosa c'è che non va stavolta? - Chiese, mentre incuriosito ne mangiava una forchettata anche lui. La trovò straordinariamente piacevole per i suoi gusti, segno che non era particolarmente dolce.

-La crema è un po'... acre. Il resto però è molto buono. - Disse, continuando a mangiarla.

Crowley si fermò di botto, come un animale abbagliato dai fari.

-Scusa puoi ripetere? - Disse il demone, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.

Aziraphale lo guardò confuso, continuando a mangiare la sua fetta di torta.

-Emh… Che la torta è buona? -

-No quello che hai detto prima. -

-La crema? -

-Vai un po' avanti. -

-Acre? - Disse infine, non capendo davvero cosa avesse detto di strano.

-Acre?! - Esclamò Crowley, confuso dall'uso di quella parola.

-Sì... vuol dire aspro. Non l'hai mai sentita? - La torta nel suo piatto era ormai finita e Aziraphale guardava in maniera allettante quella mangiucchiata dell'altro.

Crowley lo capì al volo e gli cedette anche la sua fetta.

-L'ho sentita sì... ma almeno due secoli fa. Perché non usi semplicemente aspro? - La domanda del demone lo infastidì leggermente.

-Perché acre mi piace di più come parola. È più... melodiosa, poetica. -

-Cosa è poetico? - Adam Young era di fronte a loro, un cappellino da festa sulla testa con scritto "Birthday Boy". L'Antiscristo guardava i due con sguardo interrogativo.

Crowley circondò le spalle di Aziraphale con un braccio.

-Parlavamo della parola Acre. Zira la trova melodiosa. - Lo sguardo di Adam passò dal curioso al confuso.

-Cosa vuol dire Acre? -

-Lascio questa spiegazione all'angioletto qui. - Crowley strinse la sua presa sulle spalle dell'altro, un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Aziraphale alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse:

-Può essere usata per indicare un sapore aspro ma anche un odore pungente. - Spiegò, sicuro che Adam avrebbe apprezzato la bellezza di quella parola. Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, prima che il ragazzino aprisse bocca.

-Perché non usare semplicemente aspro? O pungente? Esistono per quello no? - A quelle parole Aziraphale sentì distintamente le risatine di Crowley di fianco a lui.

Adam venne richiamato dai suoi amici, lasciando l'angelo e il demone da soli.

Aziraphale aveva un'espressione sbalordita, Crowley si era abbandonato ad una fragorosa risata.

L'angelo si sentì uno stupido. Non erano più nel secolo di tale linguaggio, ma lui si ostinava ancora ad usare certe parole che ormai erano diventate vecchie, in disuso. Crowley intercettò immediatamente quei pensieri, e smise immediatamente di ridere ne momento vide l'espressione cupa dell'angelo. Si sporse verso di lui, depositandogli un bacio sulla guancia. L'angelo saltò sul posto per quell'improvviso contatto e si girò verso di lui, sorpreso.

\- Se nessuno usa più una parola non vuol dire che tu debba fare lo stesso. Non devi mai sentirti sbagliato, angioletto non lo sei. - Disse Crowley, in un disperato tentativo di sollevargli l'umore. Si coprì il viso con la mano libera, il viso rosso dall'imbarazzo.

Non era bravo in quel genere di cose, dopotutto era un demone.

Sorprendentemente quelle parole riuscirono nel loro intento. Aziraphale gli sorrise, con quel suo sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro.

\- Se ti fa felice la userò anche io questa parola - Disse infine il demone, addentando con la forchetta una parte di quella torta.

\- Sarebbe un gesto molto gentile da parte tua. - Disse Aziraphale, regalandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

-ngk. -

I due rimasero così, stretti l'uno a l'altro a dividersi una fetta di torta al limone. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di interrompere quel momento.

questo anche grazie ad una certa influenza demoniaca.


End file.
